Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Re-imaginado
by SakDCT2211
Summary: ¿Y si Draco hubiese aceptado la propuesta de Dumbledore? "Únete a nosotros" Solo eso basto para que el joven Malfoy bajara la varita. -Una vision Re-Imaginada por mi de como Habria cambiado todo si Draco se hubiese unido al lado bueno aquella noche en la torre de Astronomia.
1. La Boda

_**Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte: Re-imaginado**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter y su historia son propiedad de J.K. ROWLING, la maestra en persona, yo solo busco re-imaginar una parte de esta grandiosa historia._

 _ **NA:**_ _La historia estará mayormente situada en el_ _ **movie-verse**_ _, exceptuando pequeñas partes como la relación de Ginny y Harry que está mucho mejor plasmada en los libros, además de otros pequeños detalles. Este Fanfic será primordialmente_ _ **Dramione**_ _, pero también veremos un poco de la amistad entre Draco, Ron y Harry. Sin más que agregar disfruten la lectura._

 _Este primer capítulo es más un_ _ **setting**_ _para la historia, para ayudar a posicionarlos a ustedes y que todos estemos en la misma página._

 _ **Summary:**_ _¿Y si Draco hubiese aceptado la propuesta de Dumbledore? "Únete a nosotros" Solo eso basto para que el joven Malfoy bajara la varita._

* * *

Era una tarde extrañamente lúgubre en _La madriguera,_ sin embargo peculiarmente, Draco respiraba un aire de alegría mientras veía como levantaban la carpa donde tendría lugar la boda de Fleur y Bill desde la ventana de la habitación que se le había asignado dentro de la casa la noche anterior, se preguntaba si realmente este era un buen momento para un evento así. Rindiéndose finalmente con el nudo de su corbata, se sentó sobre la cama dejando escapar un pesado suspiro.

Unos meses atrás, jamás habría imaginado que se encontraría aquí. Sentado en una habitación dentro del lugar que una vez tanto desprecio. La noche anterior había sido agitada, asegurar a Potter en casa de sus tíos y además luchar con _mortífagos_ no había sido nada placentero, era increíble que la mayoría hubiese regresado con vida. Sin siquiera pensarlo, levanto con lentitud la manga de su saco, exponiendo la marca tenebrosa, que yacía inactiva sobre este.

Su espina dorsal fue invadida por un escalofrió nada placentero de temor, no había manera que lo encontraran gracias a la poción que Hermione preparaba para él, una poción que lograba contrarrestarla y mantener la marca tenebrosa inactiva, sin embargo, ahí estaba. No tenía ni idea, de cómo ha podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo. Recordaba muy bien las palabras de Molly Weasley _Los que abandonan al que no debe ser nombrado, los que lo traicionan, no suelen vivir mucho_ Esas palabras lo atormentaban por las noches, lo mantenían despierto y alerta en todo momento.

Él le falló y traiciono al Señor Tenebroso, sin embargo, allí estaba, en el lugar más obvio de todos, a punto de asistir a una boda como si nada hubiese pasado. Los recuerdos de la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore, lo atormentarían por siempre. Fue gracias a Potter que logro salir con vida de esa torre, aunque le costara admitirlo. Sin su ayuda, su escape habría fallado.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente lo saco de sus pensamientos, alzo la mirada y la vio entrar con delicadeza, era Hermione, lo observo con la misma mirada de siempre, como si Draco estuviese a punto de morir o de desaparecer en un parpadeo. Draco se apresuró en bajarse de nuevo la manga.

-Draco… -Le llamo Hermione con voz suave acercándose a él, y sentándose con lentitud a su lado sobre el dorso de la cama.- Déjame…-Susurro tomándolo con lentitud de su brazo, levanto de nuevo la manga exponiendo la marca tenebrosa.- Parece que la poción funciona… -Hermione le dedico una dulce sonrisa.- Draco… no debes de preocuparte, estas a salvo aquí…

Draco quería creerle, pero sabía que no era cierto, nadie estaba a salvo. Sin embargo, para mantener tranquila a su novia, permaneció callado dándole la razón.

Hermione Granger se había convertido en pareja de Draco Malfoy hace algunos meses, durante su Sexto año en Hogwarts, de no ser por ella probablemente Draco estaría muerto, peor aún, estaría del lado del que no debe ser nombrado. Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta del plan de Draco para asesinar a Dumbledore, no dudo en decírselo a Harry, pero, ese día mientras caminaba de regreso de la biblioteca, lo vio. Estaba de pie llorando, parecía totalmente estresado, no supo por qué, pero podría imaginárselo, se acercó a él aquella tarde.

-Malfoy…-Su voz retumbo en el pasillo vacío, en el que solo se encontraban ellos dos, Draco se volteó hacia ella luciendo totalmente desubicado, en cualquier otro momento probablemente la habría insultado, pero solo se dedicó a mirarla con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué quieres Granger? -Lanzo de repente en un intento de usar su tono despectivo habitual, apartando con rapidez la vista de ella y limpiando sus lágrimas.

Hermione se llenó de valor- Se tu secreto Draco…-La chica pudo notar los hombros del joven Malfoy entumecerse- Sé que quieres…-Dudo un momento en si continuar, y sostuvo con fuerza su varita, Draco permanecía de espaldas.- Asesinar a Dumbledore…

Draco permaneció en silencio, y se volteó con lentitud hacia ella, Hermione instintivamente levanto su varita, pero este ni siquiera se inmuto, su rostro lucia roto, perdido, atrapado.

-Supongo que… -Susurro este- Ahora debería matarte…

-No creo que lo hagas… -Dijo Hermione con pulso firme, sin bajar por un segundo su varita.

-No tengo que perder… De todas formas ya estoy muerto, ahora que lo sabes… -Draco se dejó caer sobre el suelo sosteniendo con fuerza su cabeza.- _Él_ va a matarme….-Hermione pudo notar el miedo en su voz y sintió pena por el mientras bajaba su varita, la chica estaba segura de que, si ella decía algo, Draco iría a Azkaban, y… Ahí lo matarían, por fallar la misión que Voldemort le había entregado.

Hermione guardo silencio unos minutos y pensó con mucha calma lo que haría a continuación. Tras dejar escapar un profundo suspiro, dijo:

-No le diré a nadie… -Draco alzo la mirada sorprendido, y vio como la chica Gryffindor se alejaba del pasillo.- Sé que harás lo correcto…-Concluyo y desapareció de la vista de Malfoy.

El acto de bondad de Hermione, y sus palabras fueron lo que le dieron valor aquella noche en la torre de astronomía, cuando Dumbledore intento convencerlo, y persuadirlo, solo pensó en ella, bajo su varita y estaba dispuesto a traicionar a todos, a Voldemort, a los mortifagos y a su propia familia. Cuando llegaron su desquiciada tía y los demás, él supo que debía permanecer en papel, aunque no pudo ocultar que no era capaz de asesinar a Dumbledore, Snape apareció. Y tras un breve intercambio de palabras con el director, lanzo el hechizo mortífero.

En medio de la conmoción, Draco aprovecho para desaparecer, huir y esconderse, ni siquiera Snape lo noto, pero para la sorpresa de Malfoy, no era el único que quería ocultarse en ese lugar.

-¡Potter! -Exclamo este al encontrarse con un muy conmocionado Harry.

-Permanece escondido…-Susurro con voz temblorosa el chico, y sin dudarlo le entrego su capa de invisibilidad, Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de articular un breve sonido antes de que Potter saliera de ahí corriendo, hizo caso y permaneció escondido bajo la capa, por lo que parecieron días.

Hasta que, cuando ya creía que estaba perdido, alguien entro a la torre, era McGonagall acompañada de no solo Potter, si no de ella; Hermione Granger entro a la torre a paso apresurado e intercambio unas palabras con Potter que Draco no logro comprender, La profesora McGonagall se acercó a paso lento a donde se encontraba Draco escondido bajo la capa, el chico retrocedió unos pasos instintivamente, hasta que la mano de la profesora lo alcanzo y retiro la capa.

-Joven Malfoy, debe retirarse ahora mismo del colegio…-Sin preámbulos informo la profesora.- Es imperativo que te dirijas a un lugar donde no puedan encontrarte… -McGonagall se volteó hacia Hermione y la chica asintió.- La Señorita Granger te llevara…

Hermione se acercó a paso lento hacia Malfoy, y le extendió su mano.- Draco…-Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.- Vamos… Tranquilo, estas a salvo…-La dulce voz de la chica logro tranquilizarlo lo suficiente para que este tomara su mano, una vez que ambos se encontraban fuera de los terrenos del castillo, ambos desaparecieron.

El mes siguiente Draco permaneció escondido en la casa de Hermione, nadie se imaginaria que él se refugiaría ahí, durante ese tiempo él y la chica lograron volverse muy cercanos, era casi increíble que haya sido tan fácil forjar una amistad con ella, y que por los prejuicios de su familia y su sociedad, hubiesen desperdiciado tantos años de amistad. Hermione era brillante, astuta, al igual que él, era impresionante todas las cosas que tenían en común,

No fue hasta mediados de aquel mes que Draco tomo el valor para decirle que se había enamorado de ella, para su sorpresa, Hermione acepto estos sentimientos con ternura, y desde ese momento comenzaron a considerarse una pareja. Cuando Hermione le contó que había llegado el momento de partir y que la Orden se había decidido a evacuar a Potter de la casa de sus tíos, Draco la apoyo en el dolor que le provoco borrar la memoria de sus padres para su protección, ambos partieron hacia el número 4 de Privet Drive, y durante la batalla para llegar a la madriguera, Draco la acompaño en su escoba, mientras ella se encontraba camuflada como uno de los 7 Harry, durante su vuelo, su marca tenebrosa le dolió más que nunca, pero fue capaz de conducirlos a salvo hasta la madriguera.

Ahora se encontraban juntos, a puntos de asistir a la boda de Fleur Delacour y Fred Weasley, y ella le repetía una vez más aquellas palabras que deseaba tanto creerle.

Hermione noto la tensión en los ojos de Draco y le sonrió.- ¿Te das cuenta que esa corbata está mal amarrada? –El tono burlón de Hermione le robo una ligera sonrisa a Draco, que la miro con advertencia.- ¿Olvidaste que puedes hacerla con magia? –El estrés al que Draco había estado sometido últimamente, lo hacía olvidarse de hechizos triviales como ese, la chica saco su varita dispuesta a agitarla, sin embargo, inesperadamente se detuvo, se acercó con lentitud al cuello de Malfoy y comenzó a anudar su corbata con cuidado, habiendo terminado ya, alzo la mirada y se encontró con los profundos ojos grises de su novio, le sonrió tiernamente y sin dudarlo ni un segundo unió sus labios con los de él.

Mientras ambos compartían aquel bello momento en los brazos del otro, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-¡Vaya, debimos haber tocado! –Exclamo Harry quien había entrado a la habitación acompañado de Ron, cuyo semblante lucia molesto.- Hermione, Draco…-Saludo cortésmente.- Hermione… Ahm… El Ministro de Magia quiere vernos… Dice que es algo sobre el testamento de Dumbledore.

-¿Dumbledore? –El rostro de Hermione lucia legítimamente confuso, Malfoy aún no retiraba sus manos de la cintura de la chica, hasta que esta se volteó hacia el.- Regreso pronto…-Hermione deposito un último beso en los labios de su chico, dejo la habitación junto a sus dos amigos.

Malfoy pasó las siguientes dos horas hundido en sus pensamientos, mientras paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, repleto de curiosidad. ¿Qué le dejaría Dumbledore al trio de Gryffindors? Solo quedaba esperar, y eso hizo, hasta que la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, y los tres chicos entraron ya vestidos para la boda.

-Draco…-Le llamo Hermione mientras se sentaba a su lado sobre la cama y tomaba su mano dejándola descansar sobre su regazo.- Tenemos que hablar…

Draco pudo notar la intensa mirada de desaprobación de Weasley al otro lado de la habitación y como Potter se cruzaba de brazos expectante.

-Dime… -La incito a continuar, mientras depositaba su mirada sobre ella.

-Hay algo que no te hemos contado…-Draco arqueo una ceja confuso y volteo a ver de nuevo a Potter.- Dumbledore… nos ha dejado una misión secreta…

Harry detuvo a Hermione aclarándose su garganta, para luego continuar él.- Dumbledore me ha pedido que busque… Unas cosas que son necesarias para acabar con Voldemort…-Draco se estremeció ante la sola mención de ese nombre y, aunque no entendía del todo lo que sucedía, y por eso permaneció en silencio ante las palabras de Potter.- ¿Estas familiarizado con la palabra… _Horrocrux…?_ -La confusión en el rostro de Malfoy le dejo claro que no era así.

Hermione apretó la mano de Draco haciendo que volteara a verla.- Draco… Un _Horrocrux_ es un objeto con magia muy oscura, un objeto que guarda una parte del alma de quien lo crea…-Explico Hermione elocuentemente.- En este caso… El Señor Tenebroso…

La sorpresa no cabía en el rostro de Draco, una noticia así era difícil de digerir, volteo de nuevo hacia Harry.- Y… Dumbledore…-Lo incito Malfoy a continuar.

-Nos ha pedido encontrarlos… Y destruirlos…-Finalizo Harry, y la habitación quedo sumida en un silencio muerto, Draco se levantó de la cama y camino unos pasos hacia la ventana, se quedó unos minutos dándole la espalda a sus tres acompañantes.

-Supongo que… Me están diciendo esto porque… Están a punto de comenzar…-Intuyo Malfoy volteándose hacia ellos, los tres intercambiaron miradas y asintieron.- Y…

-Queremos que nos acompañes… -Hablo Weasley sorpresivamente.- Claro… Es tu decisión, pero… Sería bueno tenerte con nosotros…-Concluyo Ron soltando un suspiro pesado como si aquellas palabras le hubiesen costado un mundo para articular.- Además…-Continuo este.- Mione no se sentiría feliz… Sin ti…

Draco esbozo una sonrisa complacida oculta a ojos de los chicos pero totalmente visible para Hermione, quien sonrió también.- Gracias Weasley… -Ron se sorprendió al oír esas palabras salir de la boca de Draco Malfoy, su némesis, pero las acepto a regañadientes.- Potter… ¿Estas realmente de acuerdo con que yo viaje con ustedes?

Harry se resintió por unos segundos pero luego asintió lentamente.- Así es… Además, Malfoy… Si Hermione confía en ti… Nosotros también…-Pudo escuchar a Ron refunfuñar a su lado.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y se puso a un lado de Draco, tomándolo suavemente de su brazo.- Entonces está decidido… Los cuatro partiremos lo más pronto posible… En busca de los Horrocruxes…

Los cuatro jóvenes intercambiaron miradas llenas de decisión y una oculta incertidumbre, Malfoy tomo a Hermione por la cintura y esta se abrazó a él, mientras los cuatro abandonaban la habitación.

La noche cayó sobre _La Madriguera_ mientras la boda tomaba lugar, para cuando la luna ya estaba en su cumbre total, la ceremonia había concluido y la recepción tomaba lugar, muchas personas compartían conversaciones impresionablemente alegres, mientras que la feliz pareja compartía una danza bastante alegre, Draco y Hermione permanecían en su mesa tomados de la mano intercambiando una seria conversación.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –Protesto Draco, Hermione rodo los ojos por enésima vez esa noche.

-Ya te lo dije… No era mi decisión, era un secreto de Harry… No podía simplemente decírtelo…-Draco lucia molesto, y aparto la mirada del ceño fruncido de su novia.- Draco…-Hermione lo tomo sutilmente de la barbilla.- Yo quería decírtelo… Porqué confió plenamente en ti… ¿Entiendes? Pero tenía que esperar a que Harry…

-¿Diera su aprobación? –Draco bufo y la acerco hacia él posesivamente.- Hermione… ¿Cómo sé que tus amigos no me verán por siempre como un exmortifago? –Susurro Draco, temeroso de que los demás invitados lo escucharan, Hermione permaneció callada por unos segundos y acaricio protectoramente el rostro de Draco.

-Porqué… Draco, Ellos son tus amigos ahora… -En el rostro de Malfoy se dibujó una ligera mueca, que se transformó poco a poco en una ligera sonrisa, mientras una canción lenta comenzaba a sonar.- ¿Quieres bailar? –Hermione le sonrió alegremente y asintió con ternura, aceptando su mano.

Mientras compartían una tierna danza abrazados el uno al otro, paso. Una figura de luz apareció en medio de la sala.

 _El ministerio ha caído. El Ministro está muerto… Ya vienen… Ya vienen…_

Con cada palabra, inundo el salón con miedo, cada palabra hizo que Draco se estremeciera y la marca en su brazo comenzó a arderle de nuevo, los siguientes segundos se sintieron como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, el silencio inundo la sala, pero fue rápidamente reemplazado por los gritos de la multitud que se disponía a huir.

Draco pudo notar la tensión de los músculos de su novia buscando zafarse de su agarre, y como impacientemente buscaba con la mirada entre el ajetreo y la multitud, la marca lo había paralizado por completo, fue un completo milagro que lograra ver como Potter y Weasley se acercaban a ellos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, la condujo apresurado hacia ellos, cuando estaban juntos, se tomaron de las manos y, los cuatro desaparecieron.

* * *

 _Espero este primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado, los invito a dejar un_ _ **Review**_ _si les apetece, y me despido hasta otra ocasión. Gracias por Leer._

 _Sak._


	2. Grimmauld Place

_**Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte: Re-imaginado**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter y su historia son propiedad de J.K. ROWLING, la maestra en persona, yo solo busco re-imaginar una parte de esta grandiosa historia._

 _ **NA:**_ _Simplemente fui incapaz de dejar de escribir, las ideas estaban frescas en mi cabeza y no quería desperdiciarlas, me di cuenta que el primer capítulo tenia algunos errores y lo he editado, pido disculpas por ello, pero termine de escribirlo tarde en la madrugada, y no lo revise antes de publicarlo._

 _También quiero agradecer los_ _ **Reviews**_ _, me ha hecho muy feliz leerlos, siempre es bueno saber que aprecian tu trabajo y el esfuerzo que pones en algo, me alegra que les haya gustado. También agradezco a todos aquellos que agregaron la historia a_ _ **Favoritos**_ _y comenzaron a_ _ **seguirla**_ _, pondré todo de mi para no decepcionarlos. Sin más que agregar, espero disfruten este segundo capítulo._

* * *

 _ **Grimmauld Place**_

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos se encontraba ya fuera del terreno de los Weasley, aun tomado de la mano de Hermione, Ron y Harry, los cuatro aparecieron frente a lo que parecía una autopista, y casi fueron arrollados por un enorme autobús, aun agitados y conmocionados, fueron conducidos por Hermione a través de las calles repletas de gente. Ron, quien no estaba para nada familiarizado con el mundo muggle, lucía una expresión de confusión totalmente chistosa. Draco tampoco era un experto, pero después del mes que pasó en casa de los Granger, gano un poco de Experiencia en el mundo de los muggles, aunque incluso así, este lugar le parecía de lo más extraño.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Soltó Ron mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a Hermione y Harry.

-En la Tottenham Court Road, en Londres… –Contesto Hermione aun agitada mientras continuaba su paso entre la muchedumbre.- Solía venir aquí con mis padres al teatro, no sé por qué, fue el primer lugar que vino a mi mente…-Draco sonrió ligeramente, el sabia porque, ella le confeso más de una vez que nunca se sintió más segura que en brazos de sus padres, cuando era una niña.

-Debemos cambiarnos…-Sugirió Draco, Hermione asintió mientras los conducía a un callejón oscuro, los tres chicos observaron como la muchacha abría su pequeño bolso y metía su brazo casi completamente dentro de él.

Los rostros de Harry y Ron lucían totalmente sorprendidos mientras recibían las prendas de ropa que Hermione les entregaba, cuando Draco recibió las suyas, decidió que sería bueno explicarles.

-¿Usaste un Hechizo indetectable de expansión, no? Eres Brillante Hermione…-Dijo Draco adquiriendo la mirada de todos y una ligera sonrisa de Hermione, quien asintió para ellos.

-Así es…-Luego de recibir cumplidos de Ron y Harry, la muchacha se apartó para cambiarse alejada de los chicos, y los tres comenzaron a cambiarse también.

-Eres bastante adulador ¿No Malfoy? –Dijo Ron de pronto mientras se ponía una camiseta informal, Draco no se inmuto, pero pudo notar la mirada de advertencia de Potter hacia su amigo.

-No es adular, Hermione de verdad es Brillante… -Comento Harry terminando de abrocharse su pantalón.- Y para ya Ron, no queremos comenzar a pelearnos desde ya…

Ron bufo con aparente desdén, los tres muchachos terminaron de cambiarse y esperaron en silencio a que Hermione se acercara a ellos.

-Vamos…-Hermione se acercó a ellos con expresión decidida, Draco estiro su mano para enlazarla con la de ella, luego los cuatro salieron del callejón oscuro, Hermione busco con la mirada hasta que por fin sus ojos dieron con una cafetería.- Refugiémonos en esa cafetería…-Los cuatro la siguieron a paso decidido y al entrar tomaron asiento en una de las mesas.

-¿Qué haremos? ¿Podemos ir al caldero chorreante? –Susurro Ron observando con cautela a Malfoy.

-Seguro Weasley, a nadie se le ocurriría buscarnos ahí…-Soltó Draco en un tono sarcástico, Hermione le dedico una mirada de advertencia y apretó su mano por sobre la mesa.

-Harry… Yo creo que deberíamos…-Hermione guardo silencio rápidamente al notar como la camarera se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Van a ordenar? –La chica se detuvo de pie frente a su mesa, y agitaba impacientemente su pie.

-Ahm…-Hermione se enderezo soltando la mano de Draco por sobre la mesa y miro con una sonrisa nerviosa a la camarera.- Sí. Un cappuccino, por favor.

La camarera volteo a ver a Draco.- ¿Tú?

-…Un Expresso estaría bien…-Ron y Harry se sorprendieron en sus asientos ante la respuesta despreocupada de Draco.

-Ujum…-La chica volteo hacia Ron y Harry quien se apresuraron a pedir lo mismo que Hermione, una vez que la camarera se había ido, Hermione continuo.

-Creo que deberíamos permanecer en movimiento… -Harry tenía la intención de responder algo, pero inmediatamente se detuvo cuando escucho la campanilla de la puerta del local, anunciando la entrada de un cliente, Draco permaneció quieto pero, pudo observar como Harry seguía discretamente con la mirada a los dos hombres uniformados que acababan de hacer entrada, todo el cuerpo de Draco se tensó cuando vio como discretamente sacaban algo de sus bolsillos.

-¡Cuidado! –Grito al tiempo que tomaba a Hermione haciendo que se agachara para esquivar un hechizo que acababa de ser lanzado hacia ellos, Harry y Ron rápidamente tomaron cobertura y sacaron sus varitas, Draco hizo lo mismo.

Los dos mortifagos comenzaron a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, Harry a penas fue capaz de asomarse una milésima de segundo y conjurar un _Desmaius_ , pero Draco y Hermione, casi como si estuviese planeado, se levantaron en conjunto.

-¡ _Petrificus Totalus!_ –Gritaron al unísono, impactando a ambos mortifagos al instante, Harry y Ron aun vacilantes se acercaron a ellos. La camarera, salió de la puerta trasera como si nada pasara cargando sus órdenes, que inmediatamente cayeron al suelo cuando se dio cuenta del desastre.

-Vete…-Le dijo Hermione, la camarera vacilo un momento pero inmediatamente después huyo despavorida del lugar.

-Eso fue brillante, Mione… -Concedió Ron, Hermione le sonrió ligeramente.

Draco y Harry se acercaron con lentitud a los dos, ahora petrificados, mortifagos que yacían en el suelo sin bajar ni por un segundo sus varitas. Ron por su parte, utilizo el desiluminizador para extinguir todas las luces mientras Hermione se encargaba de cerrar todo el local.

-Estos son Dolohov y Rowle… Mortifagos…-Harry asintió.

-Reconozco a Rowle, estaba en la torre de astronomía, cuando sucedió…-En el rostro de Draco se dibujó una expresión de dolor, por lo que Harry opto por olvidar el tema.

-¿Qué haremos con ellos? –Susurro Ron acercándose a Harry.- Nos matarían si estuvieran en nuestro lugar…-Finalizo con desdén.

Draco negó con la cabeza en desaprobación y miro a Hermione que parecía compartir la misma idea que él.

-Deberíamos… Borrarles la memoria… y dejarlos aquí…-Repuso Harry decidido.- Y dejarlos aquí…

Ron asintió cediendo.- Ok… Entonces…-Volteo hacia Hermione quien permanecía en silencio luciendo bastante afligida.- Mione-

-No…-Lo corto Draco interponiéndose entre la chica y él.- No lo hará ella… -Volteo hacia Hermione quien le dedico una tierna sonrisa de agradecimiento.- Creo que ha sido suficiente con borrarle la memoria a sus padres…-Hablo pausadamente abriéndose paso entre los vidrios rotos.

Ron se cruzó de brazos resentido, Harry asintió.- Entonces, hazlo tu…-Dijo este señalando con su varita a los mortifagos que yacían sobre el suelo.

Draco asintió y alzo su varita apuntando conjuntamente a ambos hombres.- _Oblivate…_ -Con un sutil movimiento de su varita, las memorias de los mortifagos comenzaban a ser alteradas y borradas por completo.- Ya está... –Draco se alejó para abrazar a la afligida Hermione.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí…-Comento Ron, comenzando a perder el temple nuevamente. Harry asintió dándole la razón a su amigo.

-Se me ocurre un lugar al que podríamos ir…-Dijo Harry volteándose hacia Hermione, quien pareció leer su mente claramente, estirando su mano al centro de los cuatro, Hermione les incito a juntarlas para aparecerse en el lugar que Harry tenía en mente.

Draco y Harry tomaron su mano inmediatamente, en cambio Ron, suspiro preocupado.- Espero que sea mejor que este sitio…-Finalmente, junto sus manos con las de sus tres compañeros y los cuatro desaparecieron de la cafetería ahora en escombros.

Aparecieron frente a Grimmauld Place, Draco no reconoció el lugar y volteo a ver a Hermione con expresión confundida. Escucho como los edificios comenzaban a separarse dejando a su paso una casa en medio de ellos.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Pero antes de que Hermione se dispusiera a responder, Harry se adelantó.

-Estamos en la… Que era la casa de mi padrino, Sirius Black… Antiguo cuartel de la Orden. –Explico Harry con voz apacible, los ojos de Draco se abrieron sorprendidos y contemplo una vez más aquel lugar tan curioso, jamás imagino que sabría la localización del cuartel de la _Orden del Fénix_ , el hecho de que Potter le confiase su ubicación, le demostraba que había comenzado a ganar su confianza.

Ron refunfuño y miro a sus amigos.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí de pie? ¡Entremos de una vez! Hace un frio que…-Hermione rodo los ojos y observo a Harry quien parecía estar de acuerdo con Ron, se volteó hacia a Draco y sin soltar su mano comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco frente a esta.

-¿Sucede algo, Mione? –La cuestiono Ron, volteándose hacia ella y Draco al igual que Harry.

-Y si… ¿La casa tiene algún tipo de hechizo defensor? –Harry la observo sin comprender, mientras Draco apartaba la mirada.- Ya sabes… -Miro de reojo a Draco.- para no permitir que aquellos con la marca tenebrosa pudieran acceder a ella…

Ron y Harry abrieron sus ojos con realización, luego se miraron entre ellos- Pero Hermione ¿La poción no mantiene inactiva esa marca? –Pregunto Harry con confusión, la chica asintió con lentitud, cada vez sintiendo más la tensión de permanecer fuera de la casa.

-Pero… no la hace desaparecer…-Susurro apretando con fuerza la mano de Draco buscando reconfortarle, mas sin embargo, noto como la mano de este se separaba de la suya.- ¿Draco?

Malfoy camino con lentitud hacia la puerta y la abrió pausadamente ante los ojos expectantes del trio de Gryffindors, al atravesar el umbral con lentitud sintió los pasos de Ron, Harry y Hermione acompañándolo desde atrás, Draco alzo su varita permaneciendo alerta, pero Hermione fue más rápida.

-Rev…-Pero pronto su conjuro fue interrumpido, Ron jalo de la manga de la blusa de su amiga llamándole la atención a algo que comenzaba a formarse en el suelo.

Ante los ojos de todos, el polvo que cubría los cuadros y paredes de la casa comenzó a agruparse en el suelo rápidamente y comenzó a precipitarse hacia ellos, quienes por instinto dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, Draco sintió miedo al distinguir la figura de Dumbledore hecha de polvo, acercándose hacia el con una mano estirada, escucho el grito de Hermione cuando la ráfaga los atravesó a los cuatro.

Hermione se apresuró a acercarse a Draco.- ¡Draco! ¿Estás bien? –Tomo su rostro con preocupación, mientras el chico asentía lentamente.

-Era Dumbledore… -Afirmo Draco observando a Harry, quien asintió con la cabeza.- ¿No crees que…

-Seguro Dumbledore lo dejo aquí para asustar a Snape… -Comento Hermione acariciando el brazo de Draco para calmarlo.- Por si venía a fisgonear... –La chica se volteó de vuelta al pasillo y conjuró finalmente el hechizo revelador.- No hay nada…-Concluyo Hermione y juntos avanzaron hacia el interior de la casa con paso cauteloso.

Harry sugirió que deberían descansar un poco, y después comenzar a buscar la casa algún indicio de donde podría estar el verdadero Horrocrux, o mejor aún. Alguna pista de su próximo objetivo. Ron se dejó caer sobre un sillón con pesadez y se quedó contemplando a la nada, Harry lo imito tomando asiento en otro sillón frente a él y ambos comenzaron a compartir una breve conversación en susurros.

Draco admiraba con interés la casa de los Black, mientras seguía los pasos de Hermione hacia el viejo piano que se encontraba en la sala, ambos tomaron asiento en la silla frente a él, alejándose lo más posible de Ron y Harry y se quedaron callados unos minutos, hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio:

-Draco… ¿En serio te encuentras bien? –Hablo solo para él, sosteniendo su mano haciendo que la mirase.

-Lo estoy…-Aseguro Draco, aunque no estaba tan seguro de ello.- Es solo que… Todo esto es extraño… La repentina calma, siento que…-Hermione recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro, Draco sonrió levemente, y miro hacia los otros dos muchachos que parecían no prestarles atención, e incluso comenzaban a quedarse dormidos, redirigiendo su atención hacia ella nuevamente, dijo:- Hermione… ¿Y si en verdad no estoy preparado para este viaje?

Hermione se separó de él confundida.- ¿A qué te refieres? –Soltó con un tono de voz intencionalmente bajo, pero severo, mientras fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo.

-Me refiero a que… ¿Y si cometo algún error? –La mirada de Draco se entristeció, pero Hermione le sonrió con ternura y sin pensar en sus amigos que permanecían en la misma habitación, se inclinó para besarlo. Draco correspondió lentamente sonriendo con ligereza, cuando se separaron, Hermione se dispuso a hablar.

-Draco… Todos estamos asustados, tememos cometer errores… Pero si nos tenemos el uno al otro… -La chica volteo lentamente hacia sus amigos, Draco la imito y ambos observaron a Ron quien dormitaba profundamente, y Harry que volteo hacia ellos al sentir sus miradas.- Estaremos bien…-Aseguro Hermione con una sonrisa.

Draco quiso creerlo, y lo hizo por el momento, con un gesto de "No pasa nada" hacia Harry, se volteó de nuevo hacia el piano, Hermione lo imito.

-¿Sabes tocar? –Pregunto ella, Draco le sonrió con complicidad y comenzó a tocar finas notas de una melodía relajante con maestría, Hermione le sonrió y se dispuso a seguir sus manos y tocar con él.

-¡Hey, aquí intentamos dormir! –Grito Ron con enfado, provocando que ambos voltearan hacia él y rieran con su reacción, Ron arisco se volteó sobre el sillón ignorándolos, mientras murmuraba malas palabras.

-Parece que Weasley, es gruñón cuando duerme…-Susurro Draco mientras él y Hermione se acercaban hacia Harry, quien asintió con una ligera sonrisa, sin despegar la vista de lo que se encontraba frente a él, Draco reconoció la snitch que revoloteaba frente a él, hasta que el chico la tomo con su mano.

-Tienen memoria de tacto…-Comento Hermione en voz baja, para no perturbar a Ron, Harry se volteó hacia ella, pues había logrado llamar su atención, al igual que la de Draco.- Pensé que se abriría cuando la tocaste… Y que tal vez, Dumbledore había escondido algo dentro…-Harry suspiro pesadamente guardando la snitch de nuevo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y a su vez sacando un extraño relicario.

-R.A.B. –Dijo Harry, Draco levanto una ceja confundido.- ¿Qué significara?

-¿Es eso un Horrocrux? –Susurro Draco interesado, e inclinándose sobre el sofá para observar mejor el extraño relicario.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.- Es falso… Pero sospechamos que es idéntico al original…-Dijo con diligencia, Draco se apresuró a tomar asiento junto a Harry, Hermione lo siguió tomando asiento sobre el suelo para examinar el guardapelo junto a ellos.

-Uhm…-Murmuro Draco, entre más miraba el guardapelo, más le parecía familiar.- ¿R.A.B., dijiste? –Harry asintió dirigiendo su atención hacia Malfoy.- No será… -Draco observo a Hermione, quien también lo miraba con impaciente curiosidad.- No será… ¿Regulus Black?

Hermione y Harry voltearon sus cabezas hacia a él, con una expresión sorprendida.

-¿El hermano de Sirius? –Harry miraba con confusión a Draco, quien asintió lentamente.- ¿Por qué lo dices, Draco?

-Mi mama… una vez lo menciono, y también me mostro, un cuaderno de su propiedad con las mismas iniciales…

Hermione miro complacida a Harry.- Entonces… Si el relicario real fue robado por él…-La chica se quedó unos segundos pensativa.- Tal vez Kreacher…

Harry asintió.- Sepa algo…-Dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina, no sin antes despertar a Ron y llevárselo con él, mientras Hermione y Draco los seguían de cerca.

Los cuatro habían ignorado los ruidos que provenían de la cocina de la casa, pues tanto como Harry, Ron y Hermione sabían que Kreacher estaba ahí. Y en efecto al entrar a la cocina se encontraron con la pequeña criatura arrugada y molesta de orejas puntiagudas que maldecía por lo bajo, pero volteo hacia ellos en cuanto Harry lo llamo.

-Está acostumbrado a que le griten…-Susurro Hermione.- Tal vez… Deberías intentar…-Harry le lanzo una mirada de comprensión, y siguió acercándose al elfo.

-Kreacher… -La pequeña criatura se volteó hacia ellos con una expresión disgustada, mientras Harry se acercaba lentamente a él.- Mírame, Kreacher… ¿Tu… Reconoces esto? –Harry sostuvo en alto el extraño guardapelo y la mirada disgustada de Kreacher se enfocó en él.

-El Guardapelo del amo Regulus...-Contesto lentamente mientras asentía, Draco sonrió complacido, estaba en lo cierto.

Harry continuo.- Pero había otro ¿No es así? –El tono de Harry comenzó a tornarse más demandante.

-Kreacher… No traicionara a su amo Regulus…-Susurro despectivamente, el rostro de Harry se torció.

-Yo soy tu amo ahora… -Dijo molesto.- Dime ¿Dónde está el otro Guardapelo? –Exigió alzando su tono de voz.

-Kreacher no sabe…-Contesto él.

Hermione, cansada de las evasivas del Elfo, se acercó a ellos.- Si, pero tú lo viste… Debes saber que paso con el ¿O no?

-¡Asquerosa Sangre Sucia! ¡Si mi ama supiera la clase de gente que entra en la casa de los Black!–Kreacher se abalanzo hacia Hermione, pero fue rápidamente empujado hacia atrás por Harry quien lo acorralo en una esquina, aun mostrándole el guardapelo. Ron retuvo a Draco, antes de que este se lanzara sobre el Elfo.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarla así, nunca más! ¡Asqueroso Bastardo, inferior! –Draco grito molesto intentando zafarse del agarre de Ron, quien lo sostenía de mala gana, deseando golpear el mismo al condenado Elfo.

-Kreacher una vez deseo servir al Joven Malfoy, pero ya no más, aliándose con Traidores de la sangre… y Sangre- ¡Traidor! –Harry empujo de nuevo a la altanera criatura a la esquina, Draco se soltó del agarre del pelirrojo, solo cuando Hermione se acercó para calmarlo.

-¡Ya basta! –Grito Harry, esta vez totalmente furioso.- ¡Me dirás lo que sabes ahora! ¡Dime lo que sabes sobre este guardapelo! ¿Estuvo aquí? ¿En esta casa?

Kreacher bajo sus brazos y a regañadientes pronuncio:- Si… El amo Regulus le ordeno a Kreacher que lo destruyera, pero por más que Kreacher lo intento, no pudo…

-¿Qué hiciste con él? –Se apresuró a preguntar Draco, impaciente.

-Respóndele…-Ordeno Harry, y el Elfo continúo.

-Estuvo aquí… Hasta que un hombre asqueroso llego a esta casa y se llevó muchas cosas, incluyendo el guardapelo…

-¿Quién era ese hombre, Kreacher? –Harry había bajado un poco su tono, y esperaba impaciente la respuesta que tanto quería.

Entre gruñidos, Kreacher soltó: Mundungus… Mundungus Fletcher…-

-Ve por él…-Ordeno Harry, y la criatura desapareció. Un silencio muerto cubrió la habitación luego del chasquido de Kreacher.

Ron dejo escapar un pesado suspiro al igual que Harry quien, se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de la cocina. Hermione se acercó de nuevo a Draco y lo abrazo.- Draco…-Susurro ella.- Ya es hora de tu poción…-Draco acaricio lentamente los cabellos de Hermione y asintió, ambos se dirigieron a paso lento hacia la sala mientras Ron y Harry intercambiaban miradas.

Draco tomo asiento en uno de los muebles de la sala mientras Hermione sacaba de su bolso una botella.- Tengo que preparar más…-La oyó susurrar mientras una expresión de disgusto se dibujaba en su rostro, la chica tomo asiento en la mesa de café que se hallaba frente a él y le ofreció la botella descorchada.

Draco la sostuvo y se detuvo a contemplarla unos segundos, la poción era color rojo pálido, y burbujeaba incesante dentro de la botella, suspiro y miro a su novia.

-No puedo creer que ese pequeño demonio te haya insultado…-Gruño mientras tomaba la agria poción que rodo crudamente por su garganta.- Agh… Se vuelve peor cada vez…-Susurro Draco frunciendo el ceño y destapando su manga para ver como la marca tenebrosa se volvía más clara.

Hermione sonrió.- ¿Qué esperabas, que supiese mejor? –Bufo la muchacha y sostuvo el rostro del rubio para hacer que la mirara.- Ya no te enfades Draco, no me ofenden las palabras de Kreacher… -La chica suspiro pesadamente, Draco la sostuvo del brazo y la halo para que se sentara sobre su regazo.

-Hermione… No hay nada que me duela más… que oír que te llamen así… Porque yo lo hice tantas veces…-Susurro este para ella, Hermione se aferró a él con fuerza, intentando no contemplar el semblante de tristeza que se dibujó en su rostro.- No sabes cuánto lo lamento…

Hermione se separó para sonreírle con sus ojos cristalizados.- Draco… Está bien, sé que es así…-Se aferró de nuevo a él en su abrazo y ambos permanecieron en silencio en los brazos del otro, mientras escuchaban a lo lejos los sonidos de las voces de Ron y Harry. Por un largo rato, el silencio pareció eterno, hasta que escucharon fuertes ruidos y gritos provenientes de la cocina.

Ambos se levantaron sobresaltados y se dirigieron con rapidez a la cocina, pudieron ver a Mundungus Fletcher con Kreacher colgando de su brazo y otro elfo colgando de su pierna derecha.

-¡Dobby! –Harry soltó y, junto a Ron, alzaron sus varitas para contener a Fletcher, el hombre sucio y demacrado se zafo de los Elfos y permaneció con las manos en alto ante las varitas de ahora también, Draco y Hermione.

-Demonios… ¿Por qué me han traído aquí?

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que reciban un año 2019 lleno de alegría y plenitud, lamento la tardanza en actualizar, espero que el próximo capítulo esté listo antes, sin más que agregar, me despido, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

 **PD:** Si quieren, dejen _reviews,_ me encantaría oír sus opiniones, gracias de nuevo.


End file.
